Memories of Life and Love
by Lovetowrite86
Summary: Nancy is going through a tough time. Her husband's death is bringing back the memories of the past. This story goes between the present and the past.


A/n: After I read my first version of this story over and over again. I found that I didn't like the time line and ages I was putting the other characters in (Abel, Ally, Jack and Grace) so I rewrote it and I am hoping everyone likes it!

Chapter 1

Nancy Teller sat on her front porch gliding on her wooden bench. Her hand over her mouth, tears sliding silently down her cheeks. She was lost. She had no idea what she was going to do. Her whole life changed ten minutes ago. Her husband Jax Teller was dead. As she thought about the phone call again her body racked with sobs. Jax would never come home again. He wouldn't see his grandchild or future grandchildren grow up.

Nancy was brought out of her thoughts when the rumble of a motorcycle pulled up. Nancy looked up and saw her son Abel climb off his bike. He ascended the porch and sat next to his mother on the gliding bench. Nancy leaned into him and he just held her as she cried. After a few moments Nancy lifted her head. "What happened?" she asked making sure Abel looked her into her eyes. "He…He was T-boned at a stop light." Abel spit out what happened quickly. He already knew what his mother's reaction was going to be. He prayed that she didn't ask him the details. He knew that he wouldn't be able to reveal to her that his father had been decapitated due to the accident. Harder sobs overtook Nancy's body. Neither she nor Abel heard the SUV pull up. Nancy and Jax's daughter Ally climbed. She opened up the back passenger and her five year old son Jack climbed down. His little legs immediately carried him up the steps to his grandmother and Uncle. Jack jumped into Nancy's lap and hugged her with all his might. Nancy smiled returning the hug. Ally joined shortly after. "Ma. Let's go inside. It's starting to get cold." She said. With the help of Abel they got their broken mother up and in the house.

The small Teller family sat in the living room of Nancy and Jax's house later. Nancy had finally stopped crying constantly. It was hard thought. Everywhere there were memories of the man she loved. Jack was looking at a wall of pictures and plucked a frame off the wall. His wanted to yell at him but stopped as the little boy ran over to his grandmother. "Grandma is this you and your daddy?" He asked. Nancy looked down at the framed picture. The photo had been taken by Gemma her first day in Charming. In fact that was the first day she had met her father and unknowingly the love of her life. "Yeah honey, that's me and my daddy." Nancy smiled. Jax and Juice were the only ones left of the original Samcro that she had met. She knew the pain of losing each and every one of them. "Ma we are going to go. I have to get home to Keith and get Jack ready for bed. I'll be over tomorrow morning?" Ally asked. Nancy nodded. Abel received a phone call and was having to leave as well. Nancy hugged each of them and told them she loved them. She knew enough in her 61 years not to ask her son for the reason behind the phone call.

After everyone had left Nancy picked up the picture that Jack had left on the table. Her memory came alive. She sat down in her chair and left the memory come alive before her like a movie.

49 years earlier….

A cab pulled up to an auto shop in charming. Nancy was nervous. Her mother had just died from cancer and these people from child services barely let her finish the funeral services for her. They were dropping her off with a man they kept referring to as her father. How could he be her father? Where had he been all of her life? She had so many question. For being 12 she was very smart. The man and woman from child services exited the car not without a quick warning for her to stay put. Where was she going to go? This town was so small. Nancy could hear everything outside of the car though.

Clay Morrow was smoking a cigar near the office when he saw government issued car pulled into the lot. He walked over to the car and the pair that was exiting. "Can I help you?" He asked. He was trying to be polite. Nancy could see on his face that they were unwanted visitors. "We need to speak to a Happy Lowman?" The woman answered. Clay shook his head. What had Happy gotten himself into? "Why do you need Happy?" Clay asked. He was trying to see what their angle was. "We were told by the president in the Tacoma Charter that he is here. It's relevant that we speak to him now." The man stated. Nancy saw him pull out his special little badge. Clay must have read child services because he turned around an entered what Nancy eventually learned was the club house and came back with sullen faced man. "Mr. Lowman?" The bitchy woman said. Nancy hadn't paid any attention to their names. "Yeah. What's it to you?" She heard the sullen man answer. "My name is Veronica and this is my partner Dan. We are coming to inform you of the death of Benita Jenson." The female said. Happy continued to stare at them like they were stupid. After some silence he asked "And?" Veronica stepped back. "You didn't know did you?" She asked. Happy gave her a look on his face like he was bored and wanted to get back to what he had been doing. "Mr. Lowman you have a daughter…. Nancy please get out of the car." Nancy grabbed her backpack and stepped out of the car. She saw Happy's face as he looked at her. She sure she didn't look like much. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and overalls. She looked passed her father and saw a teenage boy that had blonde hair come out of the same place that her father had come out of. Her father had saw where she was looking. "JAX!" He called across the parking lot. The teenage boy ran across the parking lot. He smiled at the girl standing before him. "Can you please find your mom and take Nancy? Right? With you?" Happy asked Jax. He looked at Nancy making sure he had gotten her name right. Jax nodded. He grabbed Nancy's hand led her to an office. "Well my mom isn't hear yet so we can wait in here. How old are you?" Jax asked. Nancy smiled. This move might just be a good decision. "I am 12. You?" Nancy smiled and groaned inwardly when she heard him say he was 16. He would never want look at her as anything other than an annoying girl. They chitchatted about her life in Northern California until they saw a nice black car pull in. A woman with black hair and blonde streaks stepped out. Jax explained that that was his mom. Nancy nodded. Before Gemma made it to the office Clay and Happy stopped her and explained what was going on. Everyone watched the government issued car leave the lot. Gemma walked up with Happy and Clay behind her. "So you are Happy's daughter. Well come over here." Gemma said looking the girl up and down. She made her go stand by Happy. Nancy smiled automatically out of habit and Happy looked grim. Gemma snapped a picture. "Even if everything isn't all good it's good to have pictures." She said smiling.

Present day…

Nancy smiled at the memory. She and her father ended up having a great relationship. It took a while for Happy to adjust to having a daughter. She stood up and decided to go to bed. She changed into one of Jax's old t-shirts and a pair of his sweat pants. She smiled because they still smelled like him. If she closed her eyes she could convince herself that Jax was on a run but would be returning home to her soon. As she drifted off to sleep one tear crept down her face because she knew that he was never coming home.


End file.
